Sleepover in Gryffindor
by LordSafindel
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 NOW UP* Ron, Seamus and Harry spend the night together on the anual hogwarts sleepover. what will come of it? This is my first fanfic. It Isn't R yet, but will get there as the story progresses. Ron/Harry/Seamus. Slash. R/R!
1. Sleepover

Authors note: please dont whine if the chapters arent long enough. i will simply concentrate all my energy on your eventual death if you do. have a nice day.  
  
Disclaimer: upon futher inspection thanks to my psychiatrist AND a lawsuit, i have realized i DONT own harry potter. It belongs to that red-head chick who we all seem to worship.  
  
  
  
They were having their anual hogwarts sleepover that professor Mcgonagall had been nice enough to allow them to have in their fifth year, then it just became a tridition in it's own way. Dean was going to spend the night with Parvatti Patil (the girls and guys weren't allowed together but nothing can get in the way of young love, right?). Neville left saying he was invited to another party. But they all knew better, they all knew that Neville would be sleeping in a closet to embarrassed to say he hadn't been invited anywhere. So, it was just Seamus, Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry didn't mind having seamus along. Infact, they liked him better than any other studen for the exception of Hermione. they were each on their own beds, sitting up to energetic to sleep. They each looked back remembering last year. Seamus hadn't been with Harry and Ron. He had been with Dean, But Dean wasn't dating Parvatti then. They wondered if they would have nearly as much fun as that last year, with the smuggled Butterbeer that Fred and George Weasly had been selling around school. No one could guess how they had gotten it, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Harry bought the butterbeer that last year and shot most of it at Neville (he hadn't had anywhere to go that last year, either, but had stayed with them instead of in a closet). Hermione, too, bought the some butterbeer despite her morals and strictness against rule breaking. Harry and Ron guessed it was due to Freds and George's taunting finally getting to her.  
  
Anyway, here were Ron, Harry and Seamus sitting in their rooms each in their own thoughts, until the not-so-distant noise of partying in the other dormitories brought them back to reality.  
  
"So, what do you suppose we do?" asked harry  
  
"As if i know" said Ron  
  
"well, I know." said Seamus  
  
"yah, and what would that be?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious...SLEEP!"  
  
"Jesus Seamus, your a load of fun" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it is a sleepover...get it, SLEEP over?"  
  
"Wow, your destined to be a comedian, seamus" said harry, sniggering.  
  
Harry wasn't that good at being sarcastic. That was one thing he admired in Ron, however weird it seemed. But none the less, he loved Ron's ability to be able to find humor and faults in everyone, including himself. Ron was just...unique that way. Not like Draco Malfoys insults (for all you malfoy freaks out there, i hate malfoy. he is stupid. and i hate any slash or stories for that matter with him in it. so dont bother me if i draco-bash a little). Draco didn't have that special touch with sarcasm like Ron. Draco was just cold and cruel (which is, of course, sarcasm's true intention. but thats beside the point) with his sarcasm. Ron, on the other hand, well, already knew, he didn't need to go over it again and again in his thoughts (and i don't need to keep writing it! its ^ there in case you missed it). Harry knew, and was sure Seamus knew as well, that Ron's excellent sense of humor was going to be one of the things to make this night great. 


	2. Peeking on Draco

It had been 30 minutes and they couldn't decide what to do. Seamus had suggested such things and pin the tail on the donkey and musical chairs. But Harry pointed out they had no chairs and Ron pointed out they had no Neville to pin. They sat racking there brains, not bored, but definately not excited. After nearly 10 more minutes of thinking, listening to the crickets outside, and the partying going on all around them Ron said something.  
  
"I know, lets go spy on the chicks!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know Ron, my huge and obnoxious sense of morale is keeping me back" Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, we shouldn't go." Said Seamus to Ron.  
  
"What the fuck?! Seamus, your not an annoying do-gooder like Harry here!" Said Ron pointing to a frowning Harry. "What possible reason would you have to not come?"  
  
"I don't know...I just don't want to." said Seamus.  
  
"Are you gay or something?" said Ron.  
  
"NO! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Jeez, no reason to get so defensive. It was only a joke. Here, I'm going to go in a few minutes. You two can come if you want."  
  
"I guess I'll come" said Seamus.  
  
"Not me...for my parents are DEAD!" said Harry.  
  
Neither Ron or Seamus cared about Harry's outbursts that made no sense. They knew he lived in his own world, so they just tried to ignore him.  
  
'I don't even want to go', thought Seamus. 'Those girls are my friends! What if they found us! I wouldn't even LIKE looking at them. Wait, why wouldn't I like it-'  
  
At this point Ron interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Are you coming?" He said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Lets go" Said Seamus snapping back to reality.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the fuck is happening in their!?" said Ron quietly.  
  
"I know! Is he drunk?!" said Seamus.  
  
"We need a camera!"  
  
" I know!"  
  
What they saw was a tipsy Draco Malfoy flipping off the girls. With all of them shouting for him to get off. He was saying random things like "But everyone must like me! I know it's impossible with it being me and all, but try to get around it!" while the girls were shouting "What?! Get around to your finger?! GET OUT!"  
  
Draco ran out and tripped on Seamus. Ron and Seamus looked at each other while Draco's nose had been broken and he was crying for mommy. Everyone had heard this that wasn't throwing a loud party, and people started to come out. They both started running as fast as they could. They couldn't imagine the taunts if they were caught!  
  
They covered their heads and made it back to the common room without anyone seeing them. What was their astounded them.  
  
  
  
So, how did you like this "Chapter"? R/R, please! 


End file.
